1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to judgment of physical constitution and physical strength for a person under test, and more particularly to, an apparatus and a method for judgment of physical constitution and physical strength for a person under test, which is effective to determine whether the person has good or healthy physical constitution and physical strength that does not tend to suffer from adult non-communicable disease such as adiposity, etc., or that can spend daily life in easy circumstances without any possibility of keeping in bed, by using the data such as body fat rate, BMI (Body Mass Index), “Proportion Age” and “Physical Strength Age” of the person.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, body fat rate and BMI that is the ratio of body weight to a square of height have been used for an index for judgment of physical constitution of a person.
However, even if a person has the same body fat rate, different result of judgment may be produced depending on whether the person has excessive body weight or is slender in build. In addition, because of BMI determined simply by body weight and height of a person it may happen that some increase in body weight due to muscle is erroneously judged to be adiposity. In the prior art BMI device the judgment of adiposity has been done depending only on the values of body fat and BMI, and therefore, knowledge of a user has been indispensable for the true judgment of adiposity.
Among various effects of adiposity on the body of a person it has been known that any excessive body weight due to adiposity or any reduction in volume of muscle in lower limbs for fixing a knee would impose greater burden to the knee, which may lead to osteoarthritis. In prior art judgment of adiposity performed depending on body fat rate and BMI, however, it has been impractical to judge the possibility of occurrence of osteoarthritis.
In view of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for judgment of physical constitution and physical strength for a person under test, which is effective to systematically evaluate body fat rate, BMI, and distribution of fat and muscle, to graphically display the result of evaluation, and to easily understand the determination as to whether the person has good or healthy physical constitution and physical strength without the need of expert knowledge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for judgment of physical constitution and physical strength for a person under test, which is effective to judge the possibility of occurrence of osteoarthritis and at least one of its causes.